


no need for controls

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, what happens when Bruce gets into the booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has several hypotheses about how Bruce will behave when drunk. A giggly Bruce never even occurred to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need for controls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeziBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/gifts).



Tony decided that he and Bruce should get drunk together out of curiosity. Tony knew that the Super Soldier Serum affected Steve’s processing of alcohol. He didn’t know if gamma radiation had the same effect; he rarely saw Bruce drinking.

“Can you get drunk?” Tony asks Bruce.

“Yeah, I can.” Bruce laughs. “It’s an anger based control issue. I’m not really an angry drunk.”

That (and a bottle and a half of vodka) is getting them this far. Tony always thought of drinking as finding a hidden switch— you drink and drink and then suddenly you’re drunk and you’re not quite sure how you got there.

Tony has hypothesized about what a drunken Bruce Banner would be like, assuming he could get drunk. Now he has observations to make, tangible behavioral data in front of him, and he feels his hypothesis shriveling up.

Tony figured that if Bruce wasn’t an angry drunk, then sad drunk was surely next on the list.

Drunk Bruce is not even close to those things. He could’ve been drinking with some sort of pop princess; that would be a more accurate personality.

Bruce is all smiles and “oh god hang on I need another” and tossing drinks back like a first year college student.

Bruce sits down on the couch across from Tony’s arm chair and beams at him. “I just think you should know, Tony. That I. I am very sexually attracted to you.”

Tony’s eyebrows shoot straight up. This is a conversation he is extremely interested in. “Are you now.” A different kind of heat comes over Tony, distinct from the warmth of alcohol.

“Yes. I think we should have sex.” Bruce pauses for a second, like he’s considering what words come next. “Together, I mean, not with other people.”

When Tony speaks, it’s after several frenzied seconds of calculation. “Why should we have sex?” He’s trying to find that balance between pushing too much and just enough. But he likes this Bruce, the control all easily stripped away.

Bruce looks at him very seriously and Tony is intimately aware of his pulse. “For science, Tony. We should have sex for science.”

Tony chokes on his laughter, coughing and sputtering before he catches his breath. Bruce stands up from the couch and walks over to plop himself down onto Tony’s lap. Tony groans underneath him; he’s had just enough alcohol for want to become amplified. Bruce slowly grinds against him and it seems every hint of the silly drunk is gone. Bruce’s arms clasp around his neck and Tony suddenly feels like the drunken fool. His mind is whirring, trying to process the situation, but still a little impeded by vodka and Bruce on top of him isn’t helping anything—

“Plus,” Bruce whispers into his ear, “gamma radiation has an interesting effect on refractory periods.”

Tony gulps. Tonight is going to be a long night for people conducting drunken scientific experiments.

**Author's Note:**

> JeziBelle prompted: Bruce/Tony, Tony discovers that Bruce is in fact a giggly, affectionate, and VERY chatty drunk who likes to spill his guts about everything ever.
> 
> I love the idea of Bruce being a giggly drunk SO MUCH. And having sex for science. It's the best reason.


End file.
